With the rapidly increasing dependence on electronic communications and the accompanying efforts to make these communications smaller, faster, and cheaper, the complexity of designing communications systems is also increasing. In this regard, in an effort to develop commercially successful products, electronics designers are continually trying to fit more functionality into smaller and smaller packages. For example, devices which utilize a variety of wireless technologies and/or operate on a plurality of frequencies may be highly desirable but their design may present certain challenges. In particular, it may be difficult to keep the size and cost of such devices low. In this regard, for a device which operates on a plurality of frequencies, generation of accurate and stable frequencies may be important for minimizing interference between signals.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.